A display apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is known as an example of a conventional display apparatus. The display apparatus (a vehicle meter unit) of Patent Literature 1 includes a first meter of a pointer type, a second meter of a pointer type, and a liquid crystal display formed of a TFT liquid crystal panel. A light-transmitting meter frame is provided for decoration on the periphery of each of the first meter and the second meter. Information displayed on the second meter is partly switched when a meter LED disposed inside the meter is turned on or off.
The liquid crystal display is disposed between the first meter and the second meter so as to overlap with a part of a meter area of each of the first and second meters. The meter frame of each of the first meter and the second meter is thus erased in the area overlapping with the liquid crystal display. The meter frame is illuminated by a frame LED disposed inside the meter frame. A luminescent color of the frame LED is switched by adjusting the amount of light for each of RGB.
The display apparatus of Patent Literature 1 is adapted to switch a part of information displayed on the second meter and information displayed on the liquid crystal display depending on a travel mode. The luminescent color of the meter frame is also switched depending on the travel mode.
However, the display apparatus of Patent Literature 1 simply switches the information displayed on the liquid crystal display with the size of the display area on the liquid crystal display remaining the same. The meter frame is partly cut off in the circumferential direction and merely changed in the luminescent color as the information displayed on the liquid crystal display is switched depending on a traveling state.